An Odd Story
by Smeenout
Summary: Myka wakes up in bed with a naked but confused Helena.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first attempt at a bit of writing, so please be kind! I will attempt to keep updating on a regular basis :)**

Myka stretched languidly, feeling the pleasing pull at each of her joints. Smiling to herself she rolled over hugged her pillow, and snuggled even deeper into the covers.

She paused.

Her pillow felt a little, different. A little less like a pillow and a little more like a pair of small, but perfectly formed, breasts. Naked, unclothed, uncovered breasts. She gave them an experimental squeeze, just to confirm of course.

Her eyes popped open, this was definitely not her pillow, _congratulations Myka _she thought _it's good to know your deductive reasoning is not dulled in the morning _she gave a half snort of laughter_. _With both hands still clasped around her mysterious bedfellows breasts she pondered her next move, whilst attempting not to panic. _Just because she's naked and in my bed does not mean anything happened. _She glanced down through the mass of brown hair, that was attempting to wind its way through her respiratory system, to confirm that, yes, she was still dressed in her pyjamas. _Thank goodness_.

_So, brown hair…small, but perfectly formed breasts, with a now pebbled nipple, poking into my palms. I am a secret service agent, it pays to be observant of course. _Myka pondered (still clasping the breasts in her hands) who she knew that fit that description. Her heart pounding in her chest, as her brain caught up…oh fuck. Her hands fell open finally releasing the breasts, the breasts she was now pretty certain belonged to HG..HG Wells…Helena Wells.

Fighting the panic and the urge to snatch back her hands, she withdrew them from around Helenas body. Careful, so as not to wake her bedmate. And leant up and over to confirm, her suspicions. _Yup, that right there is most definitely an English Lady._

_It's just scientific enquiry_ she told herself as she allowed her eyes to slip over the naked and warm body lying beside her. Eyes ogling. _Not ogling, _she corrects, _observing. Haha, yeah observing. _Myka feels her body flush hot as she spies the covers had slipped just low enough that she could see the top of a dark shadow of the hair between Helenas legs.

Just as she was contemplating whether or not to pull the sheets down a little further, or you know, completely off, it occurred to Myka how completely mortifying it would be if Helena woke up at this precise moment in time. Woke up to see Myka, leant over and attempting to peek beneath her sheet, in the name of scientific discovery, at what Helena looked like between her legs.

She risked a glance up at Helenas face, to confirm her eyes were still shut. Only, they weren't. They were open. And the dark brown eyes had most definitely caught her attempting to peek, in the name of scientific discovery, beneath the sheet that was barely covering her modesty.

"Oh, err, hi. I didn't know you were up" Myka stammered, brain attempting to think of some excuse as to why she had been oogling a fellow agent. Failing. She threw off the sheets and in a fake show of morning perkiness stood up "So, I'll err, see you downstairs at breakfast. Cool. Bye!"

By this point Helena was sitting up in the bed with the sheet pooled around her waist, her face confusedly looking down at her naked state. Her nipples pointed proudly to Myka as she turned to walk through the door, only to find the door, still in the door frame unopened. She walked straight into it, and then fumbled to twist the door handle, whilst rubbing her head and pointedly not look at Helena. After what had felt like an eternity the door finally opened and Myka escaped into the hallway.

She leant against the wall and breathed a sigh of relief. Really not sure as to what this all meant. Obviously at some point in the night Helena had crawled into her bed…Naked.

Though from the look on her face this morning it seemed as though the whole event had been as much of a shock for Helena as it had been for Myka.


	2. Chapter 2

Feeling moderately more composed Myka pushed off the hallway wall and headed downstairs for a bit of breakfast. Most of the gang were already there, Pete tucking into his second stack of pancakes, Claudia with her phone out timing him and intermittently egging him on and Leena restocking and clearing the food devastation that Pete always left in his trail.

Myka sat down and grabbed a croissant and butter whilst grinning at Claudia and Pete, thankful for a distraction from the perplexing situation earlier.

"So, has he beaten his record yet? The amount of syrup running down his chin suggests he's getting close?" Myka smiled and watched Pete as he focused intensely on chewing and swallowing

"Three more pancakes in 15 more seconds…10…5…ahhh. Failed, Peteinator. Sorry, Dude" Claudia patted his shoulder consolingly as he dropped his head onto the table in defeat and finished his mouthful.

When he next raised his head his mouth was empty, syrup still all down his chin and a sorrowful expression on his face. "I suppose there is always tomorrow" he sighed loudly and reached over for a bowl and some cereal. "So Mykes, how did you sleep?"

Myka glanced up from buttering her croissant. This was of course, the precise moment that Helena choose to walk in. Her eyes flitted to the brunette, and she could feel her cheeks flushing bright red. Awareness of the gaze of both Pete and Helena on her, made her go even redder.

"Err, yes, fine…slept…comfy pillows…pillow…Pete you have syrup in your hair" Pete patted up his hair line to sticky clump of hair and proceeded to wipe the syrup off and then and promptly put his finger in his mouth. Earning him two disapproving stares from around the table. Myka stared into her croissant and tried to compose herself as Helena took the seat next to her and turned to face her

"Are you okay dear? You are looking awfully flushed" She raised an eyebrow. _Damn her and her goddamned English accent. _Myka shifted her legs to cross them _oh my…oh my, oh my, oh my. _She was wet, she was definitely wet AND TINGLY. And she was definitely staring at Helenas chest. She snapped her eyes up to Helenas face, and smiled nonchalantly. Attempting to exude an outer charm that she most definitely was not feeling and hoping that Helena had not noticed where her eyes had been glued moments before.

"Yes, of course. Just a little warm in here, speaking of which I am going to go have a shower and get ready" She gave a little laugh of, what she had hoped was carefree abandon, but to the horror of her ears came out as more of a strangled cough. She glanced worriedly at Helena, who at this point was just looking confused and a little concerned, and then beat a hasty retreat back upstairs.

Thankful for the solitary confines of the shower, Myka couldn't help but think back to how it felt waking up next to Helena. She was quite happy to admit to herself that perhaps there was something there that was a little more than friendship.

She definitely had appreciated the English womans mind, and well, the packaging was certainly pleasing to the eye as well. And that accent, it certainly hit Mykas weak spot.

But up until this morning, all these feelings had only really existed in an abstract form. It wasn't really until she woke up with Helens breasts clasped warmly in her hands that she realised. She wanted her. She really really wanted her. Naked and sighing (or moaning and screaming, she really wasn't all that fussy) her name. And if that led to her sighing (or moaning and screaming) Helenas name as well, then that definitely wouldn't hurt either.

Rubbing the soapy wash cloth against her skin she realised this probably wasn't the best place to be having these thoughts. Especially as she didn't have the time to satisfy the ache that had sped straight down between her legs the moment Helena had raised her eyebrow towards her at the breakfast table.

She got out of the shower, dressed and drove straight to the Warehouse. Managing to avoid any more awkward encounters with a certain English lady, something she knew she would have to face sooner or later. (She secretly hoped for later).


	3. Chapter 3

At the warehouse Myka cloistered herself down in the stacks. Attempting to loose herself in the joys of inventory, but grateful to have an excuse to remain on her own.

Humming to herself she allowed her mind to drift, it started off rather innocently on a new dress she had just bought, and how sexy she looked in it. And then she wondered when she'd have an excuse to wear it, perhaps she'd go out on a date. _I bet Helena is an amazing date, I bet her kisses at the end of the evening don't taste like garlic, _her body involuntarily shuddering at the disaster that was her last blind date.

She heard a voice calling out her name in the distance.

"Over here" she shouted. In the vague direction of the disembodied voice. She turned her head back to cataloguing the items on the shelf, a slight smile playing across her lips as she contemplated what kissing Helena would be like. _Probably tastes like tea, or strawberries or something else British. Perhaps I should ask her on a date? We have after all slept together, haha. _There was a small voice in the back of her head that decided to remind her she hadn't yet discovered why Helena had crawled into her bed in the middle of the night naked.

Helena appeared around the corner, with a wry smile on her face.

"Myka darling, Artie indicated that you may need some assistance down here", Mykas expression alternated between shock, trepidation and desire.

"Well, er, yes. An extra hand would be…great" She glanced at Helenas face. A bit perplexed that her body language seemed to show it was business as usual, that she didn't wake up in Mykas bed this morning, naked and with Myka contemplating peering beneath her sheet. Debating whether or not to bring it up, and aware she'd been staring at Helenas face longer than social etiquette allowed, her mouth suddenly formed the words

"So, are we…going to talk about this morning?" Helena glanced up at her confused, Myka thinking that she should probably stop, ended up plowing onwards anyway "You know, this morning? You, naked, in my bed, my hands…well…you know. None of this ringing a bell?" She could feel her face flushing red again, as Helena turned her body to face Myka and flashed a seductive smile towards her,

"Oh Myka darling, have you been having erotic dreams about me?" Myka paused for a moment, her brain frustratingly stuck on how erotic sounded coming out in a british accent.

"No, no. Definitely not a dream, I squeezed, your you know…take my word for it. Definitely NOT a dream"

"Myka darling, I'm pretty certain I would have noticed waking up in your bed and unclothed. Especially if you'd been squeezing my… 'you knows'."

"Well, if it wasn't you than who was it?" A rhetorical question of course, and one she couldn't help but feel had something to do with an artifact. In the end these things always seemed to be at the root of her problems.

Helena was still watching her, a naughty little smile playing across her face, "You're contemplating an artifact darling? One that reveals your secret desires?" Helena had moved closer, inching her way towards Myka so that she could just feel the body heat from the other woman. "your innermost dreams? Because if you'd let me know sooner…"

Mykas gaze had dropped to Helenas lips, watching as a pink tongue snuck out and caressed a top lip. The smile on the lips grew even wider causing Myka to dare a glance up, subconsciously pulling aside her collar to try and cool how stifling hot she had gotten.

"Haha, no…yes…I just…" her eyes wandered back down to those lips, automatically licking her own "I think perhaps, perhaps I should speak to Artie…maybe now, err, see you later?"

Up through the aisles, she was inwardly berating herself _I'm pretty certain even I noticed that was flirting, licking her lips. Why didn't I just grab her right there and then and take her up against the shelves, _a wave of desire shot through her at the thought, pausing her step for just a moment. _Yeah Myka, of course. That's just like you. Always in control, you just couldn't hand it over to her for once, if you weren't such chickenshit you'd know if she tasted like strawberries or tea by now. _

She stomped up to the office, but it wasn't until she was standing in front of Artie that she realised she hadn't quite thought of what she was going to say, without revealing the exact nature that the issue had come up.

"Well, agent Bering. Are you just going to stand there wasting our time, or do you have something you need?" Artie in his usual gruff manner prodded her along.

Thankful, that for the moment, they were the only two in the office, and not sure how long it was going to remain that way, she attempted to explain

"I've been having dreams, very very vivid dreams. Well, I thought they weren't dreams, until the person…" _oh fuck it "_I woke up this morning with Helena in my bed, but she says she was never there." It came out in a rush. Myka already wincing, waited for Arties response.

**Thanks for the reviews so far, its definitely prodded me into writing more ;)**


	4. Chapter 4

Artie mouth open, paused for a moment, extended his hand and then withdrew it again before he answered. Looking as though he were being very careful about selecting the next words to come out of his mouth, yet all that came out was

"Ech ah er, HG Wells?" Myka nodded in the affirmative. "And are you coming to me for dating advice? Or artifact advice?" Myka blushed and confirmed it was the latter in a quiet voice.

"I suppose it could be something that works on a proximity basis, her room is the closest to yours. Or perhaps you were thinking about her at the time. Do you think about HG often?"

Myka could feel the beginnings of that stupid blush again "She may sometimes cross my mind on occasion. You know, work stuff" _like how goddamned sexy she looks in those low buttoned shirts._

Artie nodded his head, as he thought. His mind running through the list of possibilities. "I have a few possibilities, but I need to head down into the archives. Pete and Claudia are currently out chasing a ping, so it's just us three. If you could have a look through the inventory ledger on my desk and see if any of the descriptions match what you think you experienced. I'll send HG in your direction if I find her."

Artie did his quick bear shuffle out of the office and into the warehouse proper, Myka glanced back to the ledger and sighed. Plopping herself into Arties chair she flipped open the enormous ledger releasing a cloud of dust. Her elbow on the desk and her head in her hand, her feet swinging the chair slightly from side to side, she began to scan the descriptions.

Alexander Flemmings petri dish, gives the owner the ability to cure bacterial infections. Downside, gives wearers bread mould like rashes.

Yuri Gagarins space boots, allows the wearer to defy gravity. Downside, will float out of earths atmosphere with the smallest upward velocity.

And so it went, on an on. Myka (usually the most athletic of all readers) felt her eyes blink slower and slower, and her head dropped lower and lower. Until they weren't blinking anymore, but closed and her head was now resting on the dusty pages of the ledger.

She roused at the sound of boots coming up the steps, she was unaware as to how long she'd been asleep, but quickly adopted a studious posture looking over the book that moments ago had been her pillow.

The door opened and in slipped Helena. She made her way over to a seated Myka, flipping on the playlist Claudia had on the docked ipod as she passed it, a tune with a deep bass beat and a seductive singer over it started playing. Myka glanced up, feigning surprise at Helenas presence, just as the English woman reached Myka and ran her delicate fingers across the back of Mykas shoulders. A delicate caress, designed to initiate heat in its path. Myka couldn't help but shiver, as Helena turned the chair around to face her. A second hand joined the first, bringing their faces so close together that she could feel the heat from Helenas exhale. Mesmerised by the brown eyes staring into her, she opened her mouth to speak, silenced by an almost imperceptible shake of Helenas head.

The hands dropped slowly from her shoulders, lightly over her breasts and then down to her thighs where they grasped and massaged the well muscled flesh. Dumbstruck, Myka just sat there. Her mind a complete blank with desire, no room for thought as heat pooled between her legs and nipples tightened with anticipation.

In time with the beat, Helena arched her back once, allowing Myka a tantalising glance down her shirt. Before she could lean in for a better view, the hands were removed, the hips swivelled and Helena was in her lap. A hand reaching up and behind to caress an elegant neck.

She gasped, her hands going automatically to Helenas hips as she gyrated into Myka. She knew her panties where soaked, her eyes debated between closing to revel in all the feelings or to remain open to watch the unexpected, and completely erotic lap dance. Helena stood and turned to face Myka again, quickly settling back in her lap a leg straddling either side and arching lightly away from Myka so she could she everything that was unfolding. Her hands slowly started to unbutton her blouse hooded eyes focused on Myka, her bottom lip gently clasped between her teeth.

Myka was helpless, her eyes glued to the expanse of creamy white skin that was being revealed with the undoing of each button. The buttons undone but the shirt as if by magic still held together, Helena took Mykas hands in hers and caressing the back of them with her thumbs, guided Myka between the fold of her shirt and against her braless breasts.

Myka moaned, her hands remembering the skin, weight and softness from this morning, but instinctively knew she'd never tire from feeling them in her hands. With a half smile she reached her neck upwards, determined to kiss the smirk of those lips.

Leena had walked in to the office at this precise moment. Blissfully humming to herself she looked over to Arties desk to see Myka with both her hands up in front of her, an odd half smile on her face as she craned her neck upwards to…well, to nothing.

"…Myka…?"

Mykas eyes popped open, her lap suddenly bereft of hot english lady, and turned to face Leena with a 'deer in the headlights' look on her face. _Oh shit…_


	5. Chapter 5

"Helena was just…" she gestured turning towards. _Of course she disappeared probably just round the corner watching me and laughing! _She turned back with a wry smile on her face "she just needed some help checking on a freckle. You know, better safe than sorry…" she trailed off, looking at Leena to see if she'd bought it. _I wouldn't have bought, a five year old wouldn't have bought it…a breast exam would have been more believable._

"Myka, Helena wasn't in the room when I walked in. It was just you doing…doing…to be honest I'm not sure what you were doing…" She mimed what Myka was doing just as she walked in.

Myka flushed red, again. "Dammit, that was a dream too?!" _It felt so real, her skin, her heartbeat…what the hell?_ Helena walked in, Myka could feel her eyes rolling, _of course she'd show up now._

"Hello Leena, Myka. I've just come from talking to Artie, he wants to know…Myka are you okay. You are looking a little flushed again darling" She walked up to her and leaned over slightly. The move causing Myka to flashback to moments earlier, her colour deepening as Helena placed the back of her hand against her forehead checking for a temperature.

Leena couldn't help but smile at their auras, something was definitely happening here "She's fine, just had another episode. Something about checking you for suspicious freckles" She held her hands up in front of her just as Myka had been and winked, before turning to walk out "I'll just go check on Artie, leave you two to…" she waved her hand in a vague gesture and smiling exited the office.

"So I suppose that answers one of the questions, Artie had whittled it down to a few possibilities. But seeing as I was not the closest one to you on this last episode, it eliminates distance as being a factor. Which means, we should probably have a chat…" Mykas eyes widened noticeably at the last sentence…a chat. _I think this is about to get very awkward very quickly_. "Darling, will you please join me over here" she patted the empty space on the couch next to her.

Myka got up and moved over to join her, sitting so they were angled slightly towards each other. _A chat that can't happen standing up…oh crap. _Myka schooled her features into calm inquisitiveness, "Artie has figured out what it is?"

"Yes, well, he has narrowed it down to three possibilities. One requires the proximity of the subject, and since it wasn't Leenas 'freckles'" she raised an eyebrow at Myka "you were checking, then that one is out. The 2nd deals in nightmares, I'm pretty certain it wasn't that?" she waited for Myka to nod a confirmation before continuing. "Then, I suppose my earlier teasing was rather close to the mark. The third item Artie has picked out works on hidden desire…" knowing what was about to come next, a complete unveiling of how she actually felt, Myka stood up interrupting Helenas flow.

"So, does Artie know the object that's causing this? And where it is so we can neutralise it?" Helena, sat debating whether or not to bring them back to the original point, she decided to give Myka a break for the moment and stood up in front of Myka.

She placed both her hands against Mykas shirt and slowly ran them down, her eyes following the movement. Moving to her knees as though she were seeking supplication, Mykas breath picked up, her heart rate too _oh my god, I think I'm gonna pass out. I better not ever sleep with HG, it'll probably kill me._

Eyeing the final button on Mykas shirt, she let out a breathy "Ah ha, the culprit is right here, a button belonging to Carl Jung" She reached up and and around to grab a purple glove Myka always kept balled in her back jean pocket, feeling Myka sway slightly she placed a steadying hand for a moment on her hip before reaching over to grab some scissors off a nearby side table.

With a swift movement she snipped the button off and presented it to Myka nestled in her purple latex covered palm. She went to grab a static bag from Arties desk and unceremoniously popped it in, emitting a shower of sparks.

She returned to face Myka, "Claudia has informed me of the proper phrase for just such a situation. I think we should go out on a date"


	6. Chapter 6

"A date?"

"Yes, dinner maybe a movie. A kiss at the end perhaps. A date. I've been told it's a little more practical than old fashioned victorian courting, a little quicker too" She smiled awaiting Mykas answer

"No."

"No?" Helena frowned unsure of what she was hearing.

"No" She paused for a moment, trying to think on how to elaborate. "You are a work colleague" she paused again "well, work friend. A person that I work with." Helena looked back at her more than a little confused.

"Are working and kissing incompatible? Because I can assure you, I am highly talented" she smiled at Mykas blush.

"I… I've mixed the two before. I can't go there again." She took a shuddered breath, the old feelings merging with the thought of losing Helena in a similar incident.

Helena reached forward clasping a delicate hand between her own "Myka darling, I have known many different sides of many different people. I can assure you that this passion, this flame that I feel here" She placed her hand against her heart, "it will burn through every obstacle we put in its path. Your dreams tell me that I know you feel the same, even if you are too afraid to voice it."

"I just. I just can't" She pulled her hand away and ran from the office.

Helena heard steps coming up from the direction of the warehouse itself, she returned the smile from Leena, dimming it slightly as Artie followed her into the office.

"All sorted?" He asked

"Yes, you were right. Carl Jungs button." Artie nodded, Helena waited a bit, curious to see if he'd pick up on the implication of her sentence. He didn't but the meaningful glance from Leena indicated that she had noticed.

She grabbed Helenas hand and pulled her into a corner out of earshot of Artie.

"And? What was Mykas reaction? You told her what it did right?"

Helena paused, debating whether to divulge what had been said, not wanting to break Mykas trust. Though looking at Leena contemplatively she knew her fears were unfounded.

"I told her. I even asked her out on a date" She couldn't help but smile at Leenas open mouth "but she said no" the mouth shut and was replaced with a frown.

"She said no? Why on earth did she say no?"

"She said she'd been through a workplace romance before, and she couldn't do it again. I've heard the story, so I suppose I can understand it a little" she had expected a face a sympathy from Leena, but she saw steely determination.

"I can see her aura, when I walked in on her earlier, you know the dream, she was burning bright hot. She's not going to stay away. Maybe just give her a bit of space? She'll probably come to the same conclusion anyway, especially if you keep wearing those half unbuttoned shirts" she gave Helena a wink, and slight squeeze of her upper arm in comfort before walking back over to Artie.

Helena mulled over her words. Time and unbuttoned shirts. She could definitely do the latter, she might just have to work on the former a bit.

Myka was sitting in her car. She could hardly believe she had turned down Helena, she'd been quite happy with fondling dream Helena, but this was something different. Lapdances were all well and good, but dates were for feelings, cuddles and emotional vulnerability. And whilst she had on some level believed her own reasons for declining, she knew that wasn't the whole story. She'd never been in a relationship that hadn't ended, obviously. She loved their secret glances, flirtatious code, but did she want to lose this for a fleeting romance? A fleeting romance with someone she worked with? With a messy break up, one she couldn't run away from?

The thought of having to work in close proximity with an ex gave her a shudder of horror.

She slammed her hands against the steering wheel in frustration. _I don't know how much my will power can hold out, however, if she keeps wearing those darned low buttoned shirts. _Sighing and not wanting to be caught inflicting violence on her car, she put it into reverse and pulled away from the warehouse, intent on putting some space between her and her confusion.

**Thanks for your reviews and follows! Not quite there on the date front ;) maybe next time!**


	7. Chapter 7

Over the following week Helena had respected Mykas wishes and they had managed to perform an awkward dance of avoidance. Almost all of the other warehouse employees had picked up on this, save Artie of course.

Pete had decided it was time to speak to Myka about it. She'd been tetchy and short with everyone, and always managed to disappear when a certain person walked into the room.

He found her in the living room of the B&B, on a sofa with her legs folded beneath her and her nose buried in a book.

"Myka, I was wondering if I could have a word?" This caught her attention, he never asked permission to speak. This must be big.

"Yeah of course Pete, what's up?"

He took a seat on the opposite side of the couch rubbing the back of his neck absentmindedly. "To be honest, it's more about whats up with you"

"Me?"

"Yeah, you…" he searched for a diplomatic way of putting it "…you've been a little off for the past week. A little less Myka a little more evil queen…" Her mouth formed an o of surprise. He continued on "I've also noticed you've been avoiding HG like she's got the plague or something. You guys okay?"

She stuttered, unsure of where to start. _I should probably lie, tell him it's a personality clash or something. Probably shouldn't tell him it's because I really like her boobies. _"It's because I like…umm…I really like…" She racked her brain furiously searching for something

"Her boobies?" Pete offered helpfully?

"What? No! No I don't like her boobies, I mean they are nice boobies. But not…my…kind…of boobies" she trailed off slowly at Petes smile. "You bastard" she leaned over to punch him the shoulder grinning.

"Ow, but all seriousness Myka. Maybe you should just talk to her about whatever it is that's got you all worked up?" He stood up and walked around the back of the sofa giving her shoulder a squeeze as he passed "I just want you to be happy, you know?"

She nodded and turned back to her book, her eyes looking at the words but her brain not taking any of it. _I thought I was being subtle, god, if I carry on this way everyone will know. _Helena walked in to the room and started riffling through the papers on one of the side tables. Mykas eyes flicked up and then went straight back to the pages, at this point she would have normally made an excuse and excited the room. But she decided to stay in an effort to be more subtle.

Helena continued to flip through the pages, when she couldn't find what she needed there she moved over to another stack by the lamp. Myka kept periodically flicking her eyes, charting the movement and yet trying to appear completely uninterested. Not at word had yet passed between them.

Helena moved over to the coffee table, leaning over to look through the pile of magazines and case reports piled haphazardly on top. This time, however, when Myka glanced up from her position on the sofa she noticed she had a very good view. A view so good that she could see straight down Helenas top. She wasn't wearing a bra. She could almost see…she raised herself up an inch…nipples. _Oh my god. They are exactly like my dreams, god they look so soft_. Under her scrutiny the nipples hardened into pebbled flesh. Licking her lips subconsciously she glanced up again to see Helenas eyes on her.

The air felt charged and hot as Helena moved around the coffee table to face Myka, she leaned down as if to kiss her. Mykas eyes closed already, her head tilted up, waiting. Her eyes opened as a hot breath in her ear asked "Darling, have you seen todays crossword? I have looked everywhere"

"The crossword?" she squeaked out

Helena had returned to upright, but her close proximity was still causing Mykas brain function to go a bit a haywire. She looked at the scrap of paper she was using as a bookmark. Crossword.

She managed to command her hand to grasp it from between the pages and move it in the direction of Helena.

Long tapered fingers went to grasp the scrap paper, but decided in the last moment to caress the back of Mykas hand and then took the crossword puzzle.

"Thanks darling" She cast a grin at Myka, a grin that said she knew exactly the effect she had on her. And then left Myka lightly panting on the sofa and, goddamit, wet again.


	8. Chapter 8

Myka was warring with herself. She couldn't resist Helena, her brain might think it was a bad idea but her body just didn't understand. Her body wanted to press up against hot flesh, to caress…her body wanted Helena. A lot.

She had no idea what to do, denying herself was causing issues with her job. She knew she had been an arse to work with over the past week and a bit, but she couldn't stop. Perhaps she should just…do it…with Helena, peel back the curtain, remove the mystery. Then perhaps she'd be able to say no. No person could be THAT good, certainly nobody she'd slept with had been.

She began to formulate a plan, of course she hadn't considered whether or not Helena would actually go on along with it or not, but she had no control over that at any rate. A knock on her bedroom door interrupted her

"Come in"

Leena peaked her head around the door "Artie has a ping, he needs you and Helena to go upstate to retrieve an artifact. Simple one this time"

"Okay, I'll be down in a moment" _perfect, alone time on the road with Helena. This can most definitely work_.

She got ready and met them all assembled in the living room. Artie, Leena and…Helena. _Damn she's wearing another of those shirts again_, she studied her chest trying to determine whether or not she was wearing a bra. She realised what she was doing and snapped her eyes back to Artie, hoping no one had noticed. The beginnings of a blush starting to colour her neck. _Smooth Bering, way to fly under the radar. Stare at Helenas chest for 5 minutes. Again._

"So its not too far, you'll go up in Mykas SUV pick up the artifact from Dr Brewer spend the night in a motel and then come back tomorrow morning. Okay?"

"Okay" the two chimed at the same time.

"Well what are you waiting for?" Artie gruffed, causing the two to scatter to their rooms in order to pack an overnight bag.

They both piled into the car and headed out. The conversation for the first few hours had been non threatening. It had centered around music on the radio, the changing scenes around them, Helena still slightly in awe of what a difference of a 100 years could do. After a slight lull in the conversation Helena turned slightly in her seat to face Myka, tugging lightly at her shirt she asked

"So do you like this shirt Myka?" Myka tore her eyes momentarily away from the road to glance the item.

"Yeah, sure. It's very nice. Why?"

"Well, I noticed you eyeing it up earlier in front of the others" Mykas face turned beetroot red.

"I…I…err…yes…I need some new shirts…I was getting some…motivation…ideas…" Helena had a wicked smile on her face, Myka was pretty certain that whatever it was that was going to come out of her mouth, would make her blush even harder.

"Ahh, and here I was thinking that you were trying to determine if I was wearing any undergarments today or not." Her voice dropped an octave "In case you were still wondering, I am. But only so you can have the pleasure of taking them off me later"

Myka stared over at her in shock

"Watch it darling" Myka yanked the car back over into their lane "Don't want you to kill us before you get the pleasure" she chuckled lightly and folded her jacket to use it as a pillow against the window then closed her eyes.

Myka kept her eyes focused on the road, eventually her skin colour returned to normal. She kept peaking glances over at Helena as she drove, _god she was so beautiful and ridiculously clever to boot._

They parked up outside the hospital, Myka leaned over to gently shake Helena awake.

"Helena, we're here" she roused slightly, Helenas eyes opened, blinking away the drowsiness of sleep and emitted a loud yawn.

"Right-o then, lets go get this artifact!" she stretched as she got out of the car. Myka momentarily distracted by the band of soft skin showing between her shirt and trousers, almost shut the door on her own hand.

"Yes…surgical unit, I think it's over here…" she gestured to a chrome and glass building across the way and started walking towards it.

The retrieval was, as Artie had explained, very simple. Dr Brewer knew they were arriving and as they walked through the door simply handed the object over to a purple latex gloved Helena. They had waited until they were around the corner before bagging the item, not quite wishing to explain the shower of sparks to a random passerby.

"So darling, what next? A celebratory drink for a job well done? I think I eyed an interesting drinking establishment just over the road" she started walking Myka trailing behind her.

"Bar Helena, it's called a bar"


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry this one took a little while! Been busy emigrating to Australia, everything has been a little up in the air. Hope you enjoy and thank you for all your reviews so far!**

They walked inside, any trace of daylight in the room disappearing as the door closed behind them.

It was still early afternoon and so the place was mostly empty, a few patrons chatted quietly in the dim light over a drink. Light rock music was playing in the background through speakers dotted around the room. Helena made her way purposefully up to the bar with Myka trailing just behind. Helena smiled engagingly at the woman behind the bar

"Two of your finest beers please darling" the sombre face of the woman broke into a smile at Helenas lightly flirtatious tone. She turned to one of the fridges behind the bar and grabbed two beers, condensation beading on the glass.

"Here are our finest, though I'm not sure that means much here" she stated with a wink, as Helena grabbed both of the bottles she followed it with a "if you need anything else, please don't hesitate to come find me."

"Oh darling, I will" Helena purred in a seductive tone and a wink.

A wink that had the immediate effect of causing a frown between Mykas eyebrows. She followed Helena as she weaved her way around the tables to a booth up against the wall, and slid into the seat opposite Helena. She started picking absently at the slightly damp label on the bottle, internally chastising herself about the twinge of jealously that she had felt earlier. _I will be grownup about this, I will dammit! Helena is a grown woman, I turned her down first remember. Other people can look at her. Touch her. If she wants them to. Touch her hand, her arm, her shoulder, her soft soft skin..._she scowled at the thought of someone else's hands upon the woman in front of her.

"Darling, this is meant to be a celebratory drink. Your face is not representing joviality at the moment..." Myka looked up, her face immediately apologetic. "if anything, you are looking a little jealous." Mykas eyes narrowed, but before she could say anything Helena continued "because you know you can jump on this train anytime you want." Mykas eyes widened at the thought of jumping Helena. Her mind trailing to her earlier thoughts at tasting the forbidden delights...

She stuttered as she attempted to think of a reply "Tequila? Tequila. I'll go get us some tequila!" she quickly stood and headed over to the bar, leaning against it for a moment in order to regain some sort of composure. The bartender came over hesitantly, unsure as to whether she should interrupt Mykas obvious attempt at meditation.

"You okay? Can I get you anything?"" She enquired lightly. Mykas smile was tight, _be a grownup, be a grownup._

"4 Tequila Slammers please" she took a deep breath and glanced back over to their table as the woman prepared the shots. The dingy surroundings of the bar made Helena stand out even more, her eyes caressed the shimmer of Helenas hair, the perfect angle of her cheekbones. Their eyes met across the room and Myka had to look away and take a deep shuddering breath in order to suppress the overwhelming surge of desire. The little voice inside her head questioned whether alcohol was the best thing in this situation, a situation when she needed all her faculties to keep her hands under control. She was having second thoughts about the professional and emotional ramifications of just sleeping with Helena, what if once wasn't just enough? Maybe the friendzone was the best place to aim for...

She handed over her money and balanced the shots, lemon slices and salt shaker in her hands and made her way back over to the table. Grinning at Helena she set all down at their table and slipped back onto her seat. "So, you done one of these before?" Helena shook her head "No problem, you need to lick the skin between your forefinger and thumb" she demonstrated first, and Helena mimicked the move, keeping her eyes on Myka as she ran her tongue slowly over the skin of her hand. Myka almost knocked the salt shaker onto the floor as she attempted to grab it with her eyes glued to Helenas tongue. Her fingers finally clasped securely around it and she deposited the salt crystals onto each of their hands.

"So, you take the lemon in one hand and the shot glass in the other. Then you lick the salt of your hand, down the shot and then suck...suck on the lemon" she finished in a rush.

Helena glanced down at her hand, "Well, here goes I suppose" she licked the salt off her hand, downed the tequila and then bit into the lemon slice pulling the obligatory tequila face at the end. Myka grinned and then followed suit. The atmosphere between them relaxed, the glow of alcohol throughout them both loosening the tension.

As the sun made its way down to the horizon they drank beer and talked about items of no particular consequence, why do trousers fall down but tops ride up? To in depth philosophical ideas, do you exist even if I can't see you? The bar filled slowly, the background music being joined by light chatter from the other patrons. The table was slowly filling with the empty bottles and odd shot glass, both women feeling the pleasant buzz from the alcohol.

Myka couldn't help but grin to herself as she thought, _and touchdown in the friend zone! And the crowd goes wild. _Helena stood steadying herself lightly against the table, "Just nipping to the ladies room" she sauntered over to Myka and leaned down, "and just so you have something to think about whilst I'm gone; I'm wearing see-through black lace undergarments" she laughed lightly and threw a wicked grin over her shoulder as she headed to the bathroom door across the room.

_Friend zone my arse._

Before her brain could even contemplate the potential pitfalls she found herself stalking her way across the room several metres behind Helena. Entering the empty bathroom and pushing open the stall door before Helena could lock it. She entered and then turned from the look of surprise on Helenas face and closed and locked the stall door behind her.

She clasped her hands in Helenas shirt, turned her and then pushed her lightly against the wooden stall wall.

Breathing heavily against Helenas lips she whispered,

"Show me"


	10. Chapter 10

**A quick update for your pleasure! (and patience). Getting there, slowly but surely!**

And with that she pressed into her, her eyes asking one last question and sensing no hesitation from Helena she closed her eyes and the distance between them. Her lips finally against Helenas. They both moaned into the other, Helena deepened the kiss her hands came to automatically rest on Mykas hips. Her tongue asking for entry, and then almost melting into Myka as it was granted. She didn't taste of strawberries, or tea. She tasted of something far better, she tasted like Helena. Myka knew almost immediately that once wouldn't be enough, she knew after this there was no friend zone for them. It was all or nothing.

She fumbled for Helenas top shirt button. She was serious; she really did want to see this bra. Mouths still furiously engaged she made quick work of the remaining buttons and ran her hands across a flat incredibly smooth stomach. Groaning into Helenas mouth she pulled back to admire what she had uncovered. The black sheer lace hinted at what was beneath, nipples impossibly hard and aching were clearly visible. She wanted to drown between them, _what a way to go..._

"Like what you see darling?" Helenas tone was low and panting. Her lips swollen and red, and hair in complete disarray

"I'll tell you when I see the rest" she grinned as she reached down for the top button of Helenas trousers, popping it open. The zip followed rasping as it was pulled down, her smile fading into an expression of intent. She pressed back into Helena their mouths searching each other out, her hand slipped beneath the band of Helenas trousers, underneath the smooth lacy underwear and inched further down. She felt lightheaded, her heart racing, her brain barely able to function against the onslaught of feelings. Helena broke the kiss her head lolling back against the wall, eyes tightly closed in pleasure as Myka used the opportunity to rasp her teeth, tongue and lips along her jaw line.

Myka dipped her fingers even lower, past hairs that tickled her palm and then white, hot, wet heat. Helena grabbed her shirt pulling her even closer, unintentionally ripping off all but two of the buttons in the process; she let out a guttural pleasure filled moan and moved to capture Mykas lips against her own.

A toilet flushed.

They both paused. Impossibly still. Chests heaving.

A tap came on, then turned off. Heels clicked across the floor. The dryer came on, then turned off. The door opened, then closed. They both let out a synchronised breath of relief.

"Think she realised?" Helena asked as she worried her bottom lip between her teeth.

"No of course not, she probably just thought you were moaning in pleasure as I helped fix your zip" Myka grinned.

"So" Helena paused, "are you going to...finish what you started?" Mykas gaze followed Helenas to where her hand was still firmly encased between her legs. She started, the jolt causing Helenas eyes to close and then let forth a breathy "Oh my", and then removed her hand reluctantly.

Before Myka could move away completely Helena grasped the hand she had just removed and bought her still wet finger up to her lips. Myka watched in rapt fascination as Helena placed the digit between her lips and wrapped her tongue around it. Her heart started pounding again, eyes glued to Helenas. Helena released the digit and reached over to unlatch the door and stepped out,

"Perhaps we should continue this somewhere slightly more secluded..." she grinned and started to walk towards the bathroom door, not needing to turn around to verify that Myka was following her out. Myka trailed a few metres behind, slightly dumbstruck and attempting to keep both ends of her shirt together.


End file.
